


Memories Of Camelot

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [47]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>Merlin worries that the spell he cast to give them a second chance may have been the wrong decision.<br/>Prompt: 47 Memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Of Camelot

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: Memories Of Camelot**  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
 **Character/s:** Devon  
 **Summary:** Merlin worries that the spell he cast to give them a second chance may have been the wrong decision.  
 **Warnings:** Reincarnation and Character Death mentioned.  
 **Word Count: 625**  
 **Prompt:** 47 Memories

**Memories Of Camelot**  
Merlin sat in the chair by the bedroom window. He was having trouble sleeping. It was the spell and how things weren’t going the way he intended.

When Arthur started to remember Camelot, it seemed that it was the key to bringing everyone’s memories back. That would have been a good thing but it was starting to worry him how they were looking at Morgana differently now.

He had realized their memories were coming back on the camping trip. Elyan called Arthur “Sire” and no one blinked. They were also deferring to Arthur in the old way when he was King. He was not concerned that much with the memories of the Knights.

Morgana’s dreams were back in full force. She woke up only last night and looked at him with fear. He killed her once and tried to kill her several times in their past life. She quickly shook it off and fell into his arms but he had already seen the fear in her eyes.

The baby monitor started to make baby sounds. He got up and walked into the nursery. He picked up Devon and shushed him as he popped a bottle from out of the cooler into the warmer. He changed his nappy and checked the bottle then sat in the rocker to feed him.

He looked at his son who looked back at him with Morgana’s eyes. Merlin sighed. “Did I do the right thing Devon? I only wanted us all to be happy. I just wanted a chance at a good life.”

“Merlin? I didn’t hear him.” Morgana said from the doorway.

Merlin looked up. “He was talking to the mobile but I was awake already.”

“You are worrying about nothing. I told you it will take time for everyone to adjust.” Morgana said as she sat on the ottoman next to the chair.

“If Arthur and the Knights have their memories back then that means all of our old enemies could be getting theirs back as well. There could be problems for us soon.” Merlin said.

“We will get through it.” Morgana played with Devon’s foot. “There is only one thing that worries me.”

“What?” Merlin said as he started to burp the baby.

“Gwen doesn’t remember anything. If Arthur remembers then Gwen should too.” Morgana said. “I don’t understand it.”

“I think she is the final key.” Merlin said. “Once she regains her memories, we are going to have problems. She was the last to die. She is the only person that knows everything.”

“Other than you,” Morgana reminded him.

Merlin nodded. “We know that Uther, Mordred and Lancelot are dead but there are others we will have to find to make sure all this doesn’t fall apart.”   

“You mean Morgause?” Morgana said.

“Yes and Nimeuh too. Those are the ones that worry me the most. They could have their magick now like I do.” Merlin said. He looked at the sleeping baby in his arms and smiled. “I’m glad I did the spell. I have you and Devon. I believe this is worth it.”

“I’m not like I was then.” Morgana said. “I’m not angry and frightened all the time.

“None of us are exactly as we were.” Merlin said. “But it will be interesting how the past memories will come into play.”

“I’ll put him back to bed.” Morgana took Devon from Merlin’s arms and settled him back into bed.

Merlin stood up and stretched. “It’s almost dawn.”

“What is it that they say ‘it’s always darkest before the dawn’? I think it may be true of this situation too.” Morgan said as she took Merlin’s hand and they walked back to their bedroom.

Merlin nodded. “Then we should hope the sun comes up quickly.” 


End file.
